From Better to Worse
by InuyashaxKagome2016
Summary: Kagome Higurashi attends Tokyo Academy for the rich and high academic students. Kagome is the only person at the school that's not rich but she is highly academic. Her life goes from better to worse when she meets the richest boy at her school: Inuyasha Takahashi. Will things stay positive for Kagome or will they escalate to a dead end? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **P.S: I don't own Inuyasha but God knows I wish I had...**

 **Kagome's POV**

I walk around the halls of Tokyo Junior Academy for rich kids. Every time I come here, I feel...different. I walk around and I always have someone watching me. I haven't made one friend yet but I really don't care. The only reason I'm at a school for rich kids is because its a school for highly academic kids too. If I wasn't highly academic, I most definitely wouldn't be here. I'm just an average 9th grader who goes to a rich school. Luckily, everything is working perfectly.

* * *

I enter the garden of the Girls' Dormitory. I see a girl with brown hair and a pink and white kimono. Her hair is flowing to the mid-section of her back. She is talking to a guy with black hair and a purple kimono. His hair is in a short ponytail but the length of his hair is about a little past his shoulders.

"Are you going to come back if it means breaking the rules for me?" The girl said blushing.

"Of course." The guy gave her a pink rose that matches her kimono. "For you my dear, I would do anything." He smiled at her.

"Oh Miroku." She smiled and kissed him.

I guess they must be a couple but due to the schools' strict rules, they have to travel to each others' dorms to meet. _I wonder if that will be me one day._ I thought.

As they parted, the guy named Miroku, started walking in the direction of the Boys' Dormitory.

I walked away and began to go to the bath house and get ready for bed.

* * *

I lay in my bed looking at my phone. I text my friend, Ayame because I was bored.

 _What you doing, Ayame?_

 _~Kagome_

I text her and then I fell asleep. I was tired after a long day.

* * *

The next day I was glad I didn't have school because it was Friday. At my school, we have school: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I check my phone and the time says 10:25 AM. I get out the bed, change into a yellow crop top and a blue jean mini-skirt(It was spring almost summer so it was hot a the time), and left to go to the city.

On the way there, I saw pretty outfits and shoes and dresses and accessories. I was really shocked at how much the allowance was. We got $12.M a week! I got to spend a whole lot of cash at this school. I decided to first buy some furniture for my dorm room.

Inside the store, I saw somebody who looked good-looking, rich, and hot(It wasn't a girl). I walked over there and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hello. So are you from around here?" He said looking at me.

"Um..yeah. I actually go to the school not too far from here."

"How come I never see you around campus then?"

"Oh I'm a sophomore. I've at this school for almost 2 years."

"I'm a sophomore too. I've been here almost 7 years because I had to repeat 7th grade."

"So this school has grades K-12?"

"Yep. I've been here since 3rd grade."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"I'm 17. My birthday is June 17. What about you?"

"I'm 16. I'll be turning 17 in 2 weeks."

"So we have the same birthday huh?" He smiled at me.

"I guess so! Oh I forgot to ask, what's your name."

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Inuyasha. See you around!" After that, I left the store waving. He was waving back at me. I ran towards the clothes store to shop for some summer clothing.

I smile to myself as I ran towards the store. _Looks like I just made a new friend._

* * *

 **I hope you guys like my first chapter of my new InuyashaxKagome fanfic. I like this one because I only have to make one couple. That's a good thing...Well read, like, follow ,favorite, and review.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **P.S: I don't own Inuyasha but I really wish I had...**

 **Kagome's POV**

I was looking at a pretty black crop top and it had black faded jean shorts that matched with it. I grabbed the outfit, some black Converses, and left.

As I walk pass the furniture store, I wonder. _Is Inuyasha still in there?_

I walk into the store looking for Inuyasha. Then, I felt a small touch on my shoulders. I turn around quickly and find Inuyasha standing behind me.

"Hey Kagome. So what did you by from the clothes store?" He said smiling at me.

"Oh Hi! All I brought from the store was a black crop top, black faded jean shorts and black Converses. What kind of furniture did you buy?" I said

"I didn't buy anything yet. From what I normally buy, this stuff is way too cheap. By the way Kagome, do you have a phone?" He said blushing

"Yeah. I got an IPhone 6s plus. Why?"

He blushed darker. "I wanted to know if I can have your number..."

I blushed and smiled. "Sure. Here its: 267-087-9245"

"Ok mine is: 267-956-2748"

"Ok. Do you have Kik?"

"Yeah. My username is Inu_Takahashi_xxx. What's yours?"

"Mine is Aye_Its_Kagome_"

"Good. Facetime later?"

"Definitely. How's 8:30 sound?"

"Alright. Talk to you later Kagome." He waved at me.

I left the store so I could go home and rest.

* * *

I lay in my bed with my phone in my hand waiting for the 2 minutes to go by. Its now 8:29. Once it turns to 8:30, I get a FaceTime call from Inuyasha. I answer it.

 _Inuyasha ~I'm surprised you didn't go to sleep on me Kagome._ He was looking sneaky

 _Kagome ~Well I did have a long day today soooo I deserve to be able sleep if I want to :P_

 _Inuyasha ~At least you're up now. Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow with me for the day?_

 _Kagome ~Well, I don't have anything else to do besides shop so, yeah, I'll definitely go with you. Wait is it 'hang out' or a date?_

 _Inuyasha ~Well...I was hoping it can be a date but I didn't want to rush things so I just asked to hang out._

 _Kagome ~I don't mind if its a date. To be honest, I've always wanted to go out with a boy. I've never been asked out before..._

 _Inuyasha ~Well, here's your chance. We can make it a date then?_

 _Kagome ~Yeah. Where are we going tomorrow anyway?_

 _Inuyasha ~We are going to a water amusement park. Its got indoor and outdoor slides and other cool stuff. Best of all, its not pricey. :)_

 _Kagome ~Wow! That's going to be cool. I've never been to an indoor/outdoor water amusement park before. I bet the ones in Tokyo are awesome!_

 _Inuyasha ~You bet they are and guess what, its going to be 93 degrees Fahrenheit tomorrow. The perfect temp for fun in the sun._

 _Kagome ~Alright! Well, I'm going to get my bathing suit ready for tomorrow and I'll meet you at the main station._

 _Inuyasha ~The park is located in Shinagawa. Its really cool I bet you would like it a lot._

 _Kagome ~I can't wait. See you tomorrow Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha ~See you. :)_


End file.
